Reflection!
by No1butjoe
Summary: Exert: Technically, they're dead, in the eyes of the government. But he finds himself unable to say anything as Dean slings an arm around his shoulders and turns with a cocky grin to face the camera. COMPLETE! ONE-SHOT! Please, R&R.


Reflection!

For: Addie

Category: Supernatural Prompt: ReflectionGenre: Drama/Comedy Characters: Sam and Dean.

Warning: Spoilers for season 4 and/or 5. Foul language.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. The people in the picture could be doing any number of things, depending on your imagination and sense of adventure. Those are Sam's thoughts as he gazes sadly at a picture of him and Dean, his older brother. It was taken shortly before he was accepted to Stanford and, as far as he can remember, the last picture taken of them together. He's kept it in his wallet all this time, looking at it at least once a day especially when he was alone in his dorm at college. Now though, it's a painful reminder and reflection of how things used to be.

Back then, he was proud, happy, safe. Back then, he was still Dean's pain in the ass little brother. The sad smile that had crossed his face is now replaced with a sad frown. Everything went to Hell once Dean died. He made decisions that will forever shape who (and what) he is. Maybe it was the demon blood he fed off of, but he knows it was all his doing. He wanted the blood, craved it. In return, his brother was rescued from Hell and their relationship as brothers has been deteriorating ever since.

Sitting on a motel bed in a rundown room, Sam sighs and quietly replaces the picture in his wallet just as a key is inserted into the door and Dean enters with an armload of food. In his other hand, he has a cup holder, holding two coffees. A grin is on his face as he kicks the door closed behind him and sets everything down on the small table in the room.

"You're in luck, Sam! The diner down the street had everything you asked for." Dean grins more, producing a piece of paper from his pocket with seven digits written on it. "And everything I didn't."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N

It's two towns over when they stop next. Just their luck, though, there's a fair in town, but, despite Sam's fear and hatred of clowns, they stay. For the first time in a long time, Sam sees his brother smile and that right there makes his phobia of clowns pale in comparison to Dean's happiness. He doesn't say anything as they watch a 'magic' act with Dean throwing insults at the 'magician' the entire time before security leads them from the area. Sam can't stop smiling as Dean laughs while they wander around.

"Man, that guy is pathetic. Sad thing is, I think he really believes he's a magician."

Sam can't help but chuckle at Dean's words, knowing they're true. He's about to reply when someone taps him on the shoulder. Turning, he comes face-to-face with a man slightly shorter than Dean, holding a camera.

"Take your picture, Sir? Only ten dollars."

Sam smiles kindly and starts to object.

"Uh, no thanks," he says, but is cut off when he hears Dean comment from behind him.

"Why not, Sam? Hey, it could be fun."

The younger Winchester looks at his brother. Is Dean crazy? He knows they aren't supposed to have their pictures taken. Technically, they're dead, in the eyes of the government. But he finds himself unable to say anything as Dean slings an arm around his shoulders and turns with a cocky grin to face the camera. The picture is taken and the photographer hands them a ticket for when they go pick it up. As he walks away, Sam looks down at the ticket and back at Dean.

"What was that about?" he asks, curiously.

Dean shrugs nonchalantly and grins.

"I felt photogenic. Something wrong with that?" he asks.

Sam fully plans on protesting, to give his brother a full blown lecture on why they shouldn't have their pictures taken. But the words die in his throat as Dean slings an arm around his shoulders and leads him through the fair. Something gets caught in the younger Winchester's throat and he swallows hard. This is the most affection he's been shown since Dean's return from Hell. He smiles as they walk back to the parking lot.

"Hey, I'll meet you back at the Impala. I've gotta take a leak."

Sam rolls his eyes at his choice of words but silently catches the Impala keys and heads out to car to wait. Ten minutes later, Dean can be seen running out. A few seconds later, they're on their way back to the motel room.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS PNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSP N

It's a week later when Sam remembers the photo ticket. Sadly, he removes his wallet from his pocket, opening it. He pulls everything out of the fold, but the photo ticket is missing. He sighs. It's probably for the best anyway. He wouldn't have been able to get it anyway. Just as he's about to replace everything, something catches his eye. It's behind the old photo he's always kept, shining back at him brightly. Confused as to what it could be, Sam separates it from the rest of his wallet's contents, his eyes widening as he realizes what he's looking at. How is it possible? In his hands is the very photo that was taken the day of the fair. Shock turns to wonder, which quickly turns to understanding.

Dean.

There's no other explanation for how it got into his wallet. Suddenly, it clicks. The arm around his shoulders as they were leaving. Dean must've swiped the ticket then and, when he announced he had to go to the bathroom, he actually went back and bought a copy of the picture. Tears fill Sam's eyes, but they don't fall. He runs his thumb over the photo, smiling at his and Dean's faces staring back at him, his brother's arm slung around his shoulders, just like the picture taken years ago. Smiling fondly at it, he places the new one on top, in plain view whenever he opens his wallet.


End file.
